Vaffanculo agli dei
by Natsumi Raimon
Summary: La mia prima storia su Percy Jackson.


Vaffanculo agli dei!

"Gira, scatta, affonda, indietro, schiva, salta, attacca, corri, schiva, para". Sudata mi accasciai a terra, consapevole di aver finalmente terminato, ben tre volte in più del necessario, il percorso di allenamento del campo Mezzosangue. Rimasi non so quanto sotto il Sole (Apollo si starà divertendo) passandomi la lingua sulle labbra mentre riprendevo fiato. All'improvviso avvertii un sapore di acqua salata sulle mie stesse labbra. Sorrisi e aprii gli occhi, due pozzi azzurro mare mi guardavano maliziosamente con profondo interesse, lentamente mi stavo sciogliendo, e non per il caldo di certo.

–Ciao Sapientona-

-Buongiorno Testa d'Alghe- mi aiutò a rialzarmi e mi tenne stretta al suo fianco, arrossii. Adoravo quei momenti in cui aveva slanci di romanticismo. –Hai finito?- chiese impaziente

-si, no, forse…dipende- scherzai. Mi prese tra le braccia e sorridendo, con quel suo dannatissimo sorriso sghembo che mi faceva battere il cuore e che porca miseria lo faceva battere anche alle sue ochette compagne di scuola (non che io sia una tipa gelosa…diciamo possessiva) e corse come un pazzo verso il lago.

Ci tuffammo insieme.

Aveva il pieno controllo dei suoi poteri e così evitammo di bagnarci, cominciammo a viaggiare nelle profondità marine ed io avevo una bolla d'aria attorno a me che mi consentiva di poter respirare normalmente. Arrivammo infine in una grotta semi-subacquea.

In parte infatti il pavimento era sommerso ma da una piana di roccia fino al soffitto era fuori, dal soffitto pendevano stalattiti di varia grandezza tutte di colore azzurro, sulla piana di roccia, probabilmente lavica, erano stati messi tre teli da spiaggia, due come appoggio e uno come coperta.

Questi erano ricoperti da petali di rose. La luce delle candele poste agli angoli della piana dava dei riflessi che se uniti con l'azzurro delle stalattiti avevano un risultato mozzafiato.

L'atmosfera era incantevole. Rimasi ipnotizzata dalla bellezza di quel luogo.

Quando cazzo era riuscito ad organizzare tutto questo? Ecco come stavano le cose.

Avevamo già affrontato l'argomento "sesso" ma ogni volta venivamo interrotti. Missioni, imprese, nemici o peggio…mia madre. Atena. Quella stronza brava donna di mia madre si era materializzata nella camera di Percy a New York mentre noi eravamo…come dire…impegnati, ecco. E aveva fatto una scenata su come io fossi, secondo lei, diventata immatura per colpa del mio ragazzo. Insomma, il discorso era rimasto in sospeso. Forse oggi era arrivato il momento di terminarlo.

Eravamo distesi sui teli, abbracciati. Percy si sporse verso di me, baciandomi con trasporto, aggrappata alla sua maglia lo portai sopra di me e le mie mani presero a vagare sul suo petto quando… _"puff " _mi bloccai e io e Percy ci girammo di scatto. Mia madre. Cavolo! La dea Atena in persona guardava me e il mio ragazzo, ed era infuriata. –Annabeth! Cosa stai facendo?- una con le mani sulla patta di un ragazzo che la bacia con passione secondo te che cazzo sta facendo? Risposta: gioco a briscola.

Invece mi uscì – Cazzo! Non di nuovo!-

-sono molto delusa da te! Sei una figlia di Atena! È tutta colpa tua, figlio di Poseidone!-

ecco che ricomincia (mi sono sempre chiesta se l'essere figlie di Atena per lei implicasse anche il non aver desideri sessuali) e che cavolo, non posso nemmeno avere rapporti con il mio ragazzo? –Come ti viene in mente una cosa così sconsiderata?-

-Mamma ho diciassette anni!-

-Che vorresti insinuare? La tua età non m'importa e non mancarmi di rispetto!- Percy era ancora al mio fianco, in attesa del verdetto finale e della fine della sfuriata, ora la mia calma esemplare stava vacillando.

– A me piace – conclusi – a me quello là non piace-

ecco, ora ero incazzata…mai farmi incazzare.

–Non me ne fotte un cazzo se il mio ragazzo non ti piace!-

-Annabeth Chase io pretend…- la incenerii con lo sguardo

–Mamma sai che ti dico? Vaffanculo-

-Come ti …- mi girai di scatto verso il _mio _Testa d'Alghe che mi sorrideva fiero e sopreso. Lo guardai vogliosa e gli sfilai la maglietta, gettandola su Atena che mi guardava sconvolta e cercava di finire un discorso che io avevo smesso di ascoltare. Mi tolsi la camicetta sotto il suo sguardo ammaliato e lo riportai rapidamente sopra di me. Fui fiera del mio corpo non appena vidi lo sguardo con cui Percy mi stava osservando. Presi a baciarlo e velocemente ci liberammo anche dell'impiccio dei pantaloni, come della biancheria. Lanciai su mia madre anche il resto dei nostri vestiti e prima di spogliarci completamente coprii me e Percy con uno dei teli. Finalmente facemmo l'amore, incuranti della presenza di Atena. Fu bellissimo.

Percy era dolce, attento, passionale. Ed io comandavo, imploravo, obbedivo. Infine restò solo il suo respiro affannato, e le sue labbra dolci sulle mie.

E vaffanculo agli dei.


End file.
